


Disappointment

by OliverTwist2008



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverTwist2008/pseuds/OliverTwist2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day. The day she joins wizarding society. The day she receives her letter from Beauxbatons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

Emmeline Alcuin was a rare young lady. At eleven years old, she could already consider herself accomplished, at least in the traditional ladylike arts. She danced as though on air, and she spoke several languages as though they were her native tongue. She held her head high and walked with purpose. Throughout her homeschooling, she had proven herself adept at the general subjects of literature, history, and arithmetic. Most importantly, at least to some people, she could control her magic.  
However, today marked the end of such accomplishments. Today, her true life would start. For today was her eleventh birthday, the day when Beauxbatons Academy of Magic would invite her to join its ranks. She would finally be able to buy herself a wand and start her study to be a true witch. While she would miss her Provencal home, she was quite excited to start learning magic.  
Emmeline pondered her future school, imagining the beautiful gardens her mother had so often described to her. She barely touched her breakfast bowl of fruit.  
“Emmie,” her mother tsked. “Your letter will not arrive any more quickly if you starve yourself, hmm?”  
Emmeline let out a long sigh. “I know, maman, but I am not hungry. I am afraid I have filled myself up by gorging on dreams.”  
Her father came in, chuckling. “I see our little drama queen is at it again,” he said, kissing his wife on the cheek.  
Emmeline turned to her father and wrinkled her brow. “I am not sure what you mean, Papa.”  
“Don’t worry, little one. I was only joking.”  
She swished her head back to her untouched bowl. “I do not see why. Beauxbatons is a matter of the utmost importance and therefore deserves solemninity.”  
Both Monsieur and Madame Alcuin tried very hard and failed very much at keeping smiles off of their faces at their daughter’s attempted grandiose speech.  
Just then, there was a sharp rap on the window. Emmeline gasped in delight at the sight of the tawny owl. She quickly ran over and shoved open the window despite the January chill. When at last she had untangled the letter from the owl’s leg, she ripped it open without even looking at the envelope.  
She read aloud to her parents excitedly: “Dear Miss Alcuin, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to,” her voice stopped suddenly.  
“Go on, Em,” her father laughed.  
She gulped and continued, “To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” She looked up at her parents with abject shock painted on her face.  
Madame Alcuin tore the letter from her daughter’s hand in disbelief, as though she suspected it might say something different to her. Her husband, meanwhile, picked up the envelope and flipped it over to see the unfamiliar seal on the back. Emmeline’s cries started out tentatively but quickly devolved into uncontrollable sobs.  
“What,” she gasped, “what does this mean? Where is my letter from Madame Maxime?” I do not want to go to Hogwarts, I want to go to Beauxbatons,” she wailed.  
Her mother waved at her, urging her to be quiet, as she continued to stare at the letter from this Professor McGonagall. Monsieur Alcuin kneeled beside his daughter and brought her close, petting her long, amber curls. The table started to shake, along with Emmeline’s still untouched bowl of fruit. Soon, the entire kitchen was rattling with Emmeline’s disappointment and her mother’s rage. Madame Alcuin threw the letter down onto the table and hissed a quick, “Arretez!” Everything stopped.  
Her lips seemed to disappear right off of her face. “I am sure this is all a mistake. I shall write to Madame Maxime and get this sorted out. We shall not let this ruin our celebration tonight.”  
And yet, Emmeline’s mood was already dampened. Oh, the party was a great success. All of her best friends came and a fair number of acquaintances, so in the end, her gift pile was quite large. She laughed, but it wasn’t as full as usual, and she smiled, but it was a little too large and a little too fixed. Once the guests departed, she went to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep.  
A month elapsed, and on the second to last day of February, as little flakes fell in a sugar snow, a camouflaged owl pecked at the window with a light blue envelope tied to its leg. Her mother promptly stopped explaining the Trojan War and went to retrieve her answer. The calligraphy was beautiful, Emmeline could see, but her mother was not pleased. The headmistress of Beauxbatons was unyielding. If no letter had arrived, no letter would come. Emmeline must attend Hogwarts or forsake her magical education.


End file.
